


Flavia Morena

by DarcydAngouleme



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, List córki do ojca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcydAngouleme/pseuds/DarcydAngouleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flavia pisząca list do ojca będąc u końca swojego życia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavia Morena

Najdroższy ojcze,  
moje dzieciństwo było bajką. Po dziś dzień nie mogę wymarzyć sobie lepszego. Nasz malutki, biały domek z dachem koloru palonej cegły, drewniana ławeczka pod parapetem, który kwitnął pelargoniami. Obok mały gaj oliwny, a za nim nasza winnica.  
Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj, jak biegłam pomiędzy rzędami winorośli, a ty goniłeś mnie. Bawiliśmy się tak całymi godzinami mimo Twoich obowiązków i dekad ciężkiej pracy. Wspomnienie Twoich sześćdziesiątych urodzin jest wciąż świeże w mojej głowie. Przyjechała wtedy ciocia Claudia na cały tydzień! Ileż to zabawnych historii o Tobie, ojcze, wniosła do naszego domu.  
Kiedy miałeś sześćdziesiąt trzy lata, zacząłeś okropnie kaszleć. Mimo tego, że miałam zaledwie pięć lat, a ty zacząłeś uczyć mnie sztuki koncentracji rok wcześniej, zauważyłam tę zmianę. Mama tłumaczyła, że to przez pył z drogi i pyłek winorośli. Nie byłam zupełnie przekonana, jednak uwierzyłam. W końcu to moja mama. Twoje oczy mrużyły się częściej, zwłaszcza w półmroku, zacząłeś zostawiać na wpół wykonaną pracę i przesiadywać dłużej w biurze. Kiedy przyjeżdżali młodzi Mistrzowie, odprawiałeś ich po kwadransie. Nie prowadziliście dysput, tak jak kiedyś.  
Pamiętam, że przyjeżdżający bracia i siostry zawsze obsypywali mnie podarunkami. Byłam ich księżniczką, mama królową, a ty królem.  
Kiedy wyjeżdżali zostawałeś w biurze i pisałeś. Pisałeś listy, jednak skoro tylko je kończyłeś, unosiłeś się gniewem, gniotłeś je i wyrzucałeś za siebie. Mama zabroniła pytać, chociaż widziałam w jej oczach ciekawość, ale i zmartwienie.  
Umarłeś w roku 1524, w wieku 65 lat. Miałam wtedy 8 lat. Na pogrzeb przyszły tłumy. Nie wiedziałam, i do dziś nie mogę tego pojąć, jak jeden człowiek może pomóc lub zainspirować taką gromadę ludzi. Pochowaliśmy się w gaju oliwnym, który tak sobie uwielbiłeś. Zawsze były tam świeże kwiaty, nawet jeśli ani ja, ani mama nie zdążyłyśmy tam rano podejść.  
Mama poszła w Twoje ślady dwanaście lat później. Zmarła na grypę i samotne serce. Miałam wtedy dwadzieścia lat. Rok później wyjechałam do Francji wraz z ówczesnym Mistrzem Asasynów, Twoim uczniem.  
Teraz, kiedy tak myślę, zauważam, że moje losy, są warkoczem waszych, ojcze.  
Między mną a Wielkim Mistrzem było siedemnaście lat różnicy, tak jak między Tobą a mamą. Jednak od pewnego momentu wydawało mi się, że nasze serca są elementami tej samej układanki. Moment ten nadszedł właśnie we Francji, w Lyonie dokładnie. Korzystałam z przykrywki właścicielki księgarni, która stała nad podziemnym miastem Asasynów. To był rok 1538, we Francji szalała wojna religijna, Templariuszy było gęsto jak winogron w naszej winnicy. Wielki Mistrz zaskoczył mnie swoją wizytą. Jego czarna szata zszarzała od pyłu dróg. Wracał z Paryża. Był widocznie zmęczony, jednak zanim udał się na dół, poprosił mnie o zdanie raportu. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zsunął z głowy ciężki, czarny kaptur.  
Jego srebrzysto-czarne włosy zajaśniały w świetle świec. Światło tańczyło na gęstej czuprynie. Twarz jego, skąpana w półmroku, przypomniała mi Ciebie, ojcze. Była pokryta mniejszymi lub większymi bruzdami. Zakochałam się właśnie w tamtym momencie. Wiele lat później dowiedziałam się, że on także.  
Coraz częściej zostawał w sklepie. Pijaliśmy wino, jedliśmy późną kolację. Często układał mnie do snu, czasami sam zasypiał na fotelu obok. To był nasz sekret.  
Jego aura tajemniczości połączona z małomównością i skromnością, dodawała mu uroku. Kiedy się mu przyglądałam, jak jadł, pił lub po prostu siedział i patrzył się w przestrzeń, rozumiałam decyzje mamy z Konstantynopola.  
Niebezpieczeństwo czyhało na każdym rogu. On był moim aniołem stróżem. Razem zwiedziliśmy wiele krajów, a w każdym zostawiliśmy płomyk, Orlę, jak mawiałeś. Wszystkie przygody, wspólne kłopoty i zmartwienia oraz rzadkie chwile czystego szczęścia złączyły nas na stałe.  
Wzięliśmy ślub w 1547 roku. Zamieszkaliśmy w naszej winnicy. Było nam naprawdę dobrze. Wiele razy, widząc go wracającego o zmierzchu do domu, sądziłam, że on to ty, ojcze. Ten sam pewny chód, uniesiona głowa i szerokie ramiona. Do tego jego niski, kojący głos, szorstkie dłonie, krótka broda i ciepło bijące z jego ciała. Żyliśmy skromnie, ale szczęśliwie.  
W 1552 roku urodziłam bliźniaki; Giovanniego i Alana. Pierwszy w mig pojął i pokochał szybkie oraz niebezpieczne życie Asasyna, podczas gdy jego brat upodobnił się do mnie; interesowały go moje porcelanowe wazy, lalki i konie. Nie opuścił jednak Bractwa i dzielnie, wraz z bratem, bronili Italii.  
Mój ukochany zmarł w 1566 roku. Miał niecałe sześćdziesiąt siedem lat. Mam nadzieję, że już się spotkaliście i że zostaliście przyjaciółmi. Modlę się, aby i mama go polubiła.   
Zostałam z moimi czternastoletnimi synami, których edukacja wołała do miasta. Sprzedałam winnicę, a groby waszej trójki nakazałam przenieść. Spoczęliście w podziemnym mauzoleum Bractwa. Byłam już stara, a moi synowie biegali za pannami, więc, aby nie stać się zrzędliwą, otworzyłam pracownię lalkarską. Alan wpadał częściej niż Giovanni, jednak obaj pomagali mi w porządkach.  
Teraz kiedy obaj założyli już swoje rodziny, czuję się nieco samotna, ale tylko chwilami. Piątka wnucząt potrafi zająć czas.  
Jest rok 1592, a ja jestem szczęśliwie zmęczona. Moje oczy już ledwo widzą, uszy ledwo słyszą, a dłonie drżą. Jestem stara i zadowolona. Żałuję jednak, że go ze mną nie ma. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknię i tęsknię coraz mocniej, czując, że jestem coraz bliżej. Czasami zdaje mi się, że słyszę jak mnie woła. Flavio, Flavio, moja Flavio. Nigdy nie zapomnę ciepła jego głosu. Czy to on woła mnie z progu domu?  
Skończę tutaj. Moje synowe, obie ponownie brzemienne, mają mi pomóc ubrać się w odświętne szaty. Kolejne zagubione dusze dołączają do naszej Rodziny.  
Zawsze kochająca Cię córka,  
Flavia Morena


End file.
